


The Good Doctor

by Remember_Ember



Series: The Ego Chronicles [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Backstory, Doctor - Freeform, Egos, F/M, Headcanon, History, back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: We all know the famed Doctor Schneeplestein.But... do you know his whole story?





	1. Henrik Von Schneeplestein

Henrik Von Schneeplestein.

Husband.

Father.

Friend.

Nephew.

Doctor.

Son.

_That's_ _who I am..._ _That's_ _who I am!_

Husband. Father. Friend. Nephew. Doctor. Son.

His arms shook as he pulled at his hair.  _It's_ _a lie... it has to be a lie..._  He thought to himself as small pants of air came from his mouth. His hands slid further around his head, pushing his surgical cap off as he shielded himself from what was on the screen.

A string of whimpers left his throat as tears began to fall and his knees came up to his chest, barely fitting on the chair with the rest of him.  _It_ _can't_ _be true- it's_ _not_ _true! I'm real- I'm real! I have to be real!_

...

Henrik blinked sleepily as he sat up, yawning and rubbing his little eyes. Those same chocolate brown eyes brightened when he remembered the date. It was his tenth birthday, and his Tante was coming to visit after his party.

He went to hop out of his bed, but tumbled to the ground, still trapped in his blankets. He groaned a bit and pushed himself up, tears welling in his eyes because  _my knee hurts so much and_ _I_ _can't_   _move my ankle is it sprained? Broken? Vater isn't going to be happy with me..._

He blinked back tears as he pulled himself from the mess of blankets on the floor. Slowly, very slowly, he lifted himself from the ground using his bedpost, a slight whimper leaving his throat when he heard footsteps coming from the stairwell. He shook slightly as he put pressure on his injured foot, hissing in pain.

He almost retracted his foot, but he had noticed the pain was not the same as it would be if he'd broken it. It was actually minimally bearable, and he was sure that after a few minutes or so he'd be alright to move around. He grimaced as he sat down, though, gently lifting the leg to inspect it.

He jumped when he heard the door open, and turned to look. There stood his father, a blank expression on his face. Henrik blanched and his foot slipped from his grasp, slipping to the floor with a painful  _thump_.

"What did you do you clumsy oaf?" his father asked, and he trembled slightly, both from fear and pain. He kept his gaze locked on the floor as he answered his father quietly. The news of an injury did not bode well.

"I fell, sir. I hurt my foot," he said softly, minutely proud of himself for keeping his voice firm and not shaky. He stood still as his father stared him down before the larger man turned away and walked to the door.

"I expect you downstairs in five minutes. And don't forget to do your chores, I have to leave soon and I need my breakfast, boy," Henrik nodded his head sharply and quickly went to make his bed, wincing as his foot throbbed.

The day went by slowly. He'd made breakfast for his father, waiting till he was gone to make some for himself. He had a 'party' for himself, pulling out some old stuffed animals that he'd hidden away and making himself a couple pancakes. He used a match he'd taken from his father's room for his candle. He enjoyed himself, even though he knew his friends were just stuffed animals, and that it wasn't a real party... but he had wanted to celebrate. At some point during his party, his foot had stopped hurting.

His Tantchen came by to visit later in the afternoon, she gave him a warm hug and a large smile as she entered the home. He couldn't be happier.

"Tante Gretchen!" he called to her, and she chuckled.

"Hello there, my little herzchen," she said. She made him lunch and got him dressed up to go outside.

"Where are we going tantchen Gretchen?" he asked as he pulled his coat on. She just smiled at him and ruffled his hair, before pulling her long brown hair up into her hat.

"We're going to go visit your mutter, Henrik, hopefully before your vater gets home," she said with a sad smile am Henrik nodded enthusiastically. He hadn't get to 'visit' his mother for years, his father nor allowing it.

The nephew and aunt pair scurried from the fairly large house and into a car. Gretchen took the wheel and they busied themselves with idle chatter as they drove. When they arrived Henrik jumped out and ran over to some wildflowers growing along the road. His mother had loved wildflowers...

"Ready to go, herzchen?" his Tantchen called, and little Henrik stood with a bundle of flowers and nodded, before walking into the cemetery with his Tante.

...

"...Hey Mutter," Henrik said softly, getting comfortable on the soft grass before her grave. He let his hand trail over her name softly as his other placed the flowers before it, "I miss you. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, Vater is still very upset about losing you..." he said softly.

"I wish you were still here. I hope you're happy, wherever you are... I wish you could come back, Mutti..." he sniffled softly and took a slow shuddering breath, "Please come back... Vater is not happy and I don't know how to make him happy..." Henrik turned to look at his Tante Gretchen with teary eyes.

"Oh herzchen..." she said softly, coming over and sitting next to him. He leaned into her side and let the tears fall, clutching his tantchen's sleeve in his pale thin fingers. When he had calmed down he turned back to his mother's grave and smiled sadly.

"I'm ten today, Mutter... You've been gone three years today, but I won't forget you. I promise. I'll make you proud Mutter... Ich liebe dich," he said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his mother's stone with a small, sad smile.

"...Herzchen? I... I have something for you," his Tante said, breaking him out of his stupor, "I was going to wait till I got you back home, but thinking about it..." she stood and he watched her go back to the car, visible from his spot on the ground. Gretchen returned with a small box. Nothing special, just a plain brown box, held together by tape.

"For you... I think your mutter would want you to have this," she said softly. Henrik took the box gently, looking up at his aunt with wide eyes, "Go on, little herzchen."

Henrik opens the box carefully. Inside was a surgical cap, pale blue and much too big for him. There was also a doctors coat, also too big for him. Beneath those, there was a stethoscope and other small doctoring supplies, as well as a mini first aid kit. He looked up at his tantchen with tears in his eyes.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways, Henrik... You like them, ja?" Henrik could only nod, his fingers rubbing over the fabrics. He had no idea how his aunt found out he wanted to be a doctor. He had told no one. His father would never approve, he wanted a warrior for a son, a soldier to fight for his country. Not a coward who would hide in the safety of the hospital tents.

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Now, you use these to become your tante's wenig chirurg, ja?" Henrik nodded as he held the garments close.

...


	2. Verführerische Zauberin

Henrik couldn't have been happier when the war ended. It was 1945, a couple weeks before his thirteenth birthday. He was in Berlin with his tantchen and his father, and he knew things would change, probably become harder, but he didn't care. He was just happy the fighting was mostly over. And his father would no longer be able to sign him up for the Hitler Youth.

The thought of going to the Hitler Youth had scared him. He hated the idea of going, knowing he'd never be able to be a properly qualified doctor if he had gone. And his fear became worse after one of his closest friends, Billie, a year older than him had gone... Henrik shuddered. Billie and he had bonded over talk of saving people, of protecting the innocent. They had both wanted to be doctors, they had both disagreed with the Führer and his views on the jews... and yet his friend had gone to Hitler Youth with no choice.

And when Billie had returned, having been away for months and returning for Christmas... Henrik had not recognized him, a young boy now hungry for destruction and the death of those Henrik believed innocent. All Billie could talk about was the Youth, of how he'd gotten to see the Führer in person and how the man had congratulated their group.

And he had disowned Henrik as his friend, stating he couldn't be friends with a Jewish Sympathizer, a traitor to Adolf Hitler and the Nazi regime. He said to honor their once friendship he would not tell anyone of his traitorous thoughts. Henrik had acted grateful, he'd smiled and nodded and went to hug his friend one last time... but he had been pushed away with a disgusted snarl.

_Don't touch me_ _you_ _brown_ _eyed fool._

Henrik shook his head and rubbed his arms. He shouldn't be thinking of this anymore. That was a year ago, things have changed. He was to be stuck in Berlin for the foreseeable future, he needed to make the best of what he had. And be grateful for the fact he had no ability to take part in anything Nazi-related.

...

It was several years later when he met her. She was beautiful, with long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. One might say it was love at first sight, but he didn't believe in that. He was a man of science and logic, a doctor. Or, at least a wannabe doctor. He had seen her in a small café, her being friends with the woman behind the counter (whom he most certainly did not question about the lovely woman and if she was a regular and that no, he wasn't crazy he just wanted to tell her she was beautiful). He returned quite regularly after that. They became friends, and one day, a couple (after much courting from Henrik filled with flowers and the jewelry he could afford). His big brown eyes finally winning her over, or that's how she phrased it.

His Lorelei. His  _Verführerische_   _Zauberin._

Henrik doted upon her in the following years, both still young at the time they met, only twenty-one years of age. He loved her, wanted what was best for her. She encouraged him to follow his dreams and helped get him a position in the hospital in West Berlin that she worked at as a receptionist, though for his lack of education she had to make a few changes, and the other doctors and staff members knew him as 'Schneep' instead of 'Schneeplestein'. Henrik found the act only made him love her more though.

He quickly rose from a mere nurse to an actual doctor, everyone conveniently forgetting his lack of proper education and proper etiquette. They were short doctors anyway. He didn't mind he wasn't the surgeon he'd dreamed of being since a young boy, hearing tales from older soldiers home from the war about the men and women who saved them by taking their bullets and shrapnel out through surgery, how they were thankful they were still alive and mostly functional. He was just happy to be helping people.

...

When Henrik was 26, his Lorelei 25, in October 1958, he was filled with nerves. He took in a deep breath of air as he waited for his verführerische zauberin outside of the hospital they both worked at, her shift having been nearly over. Henrik swallowed, fingering the small ring he had hidden in his pocket, when he saw her coming down the front steps, and he stepped out with a smile.

"Lorelei, would you accompany me t-"

"Henrik," she said in a soft tone, her face pinched strangely. He stopped his words and stared at her, confused, "Henrik it's - there's something I have to tell you," she said softly.

"Yes, what is it my verführerische zauberin?" he asked, his hand slipping out of his pocket, reaching up to gently rub her shoulders.

"Henrik, it's your father... he's- they brought him in about a half hour ago..." she paused and let the words sink in as she swallowed, "He's had a cardiac arrest, they don't think he's going to make it-"

"What?!" Henrik's eyes widened and he made to go back into the hospital.  _Why has no_ _one_ _told me?!_  He was stopped by Lorelei's gentle hands holding him back.

"Henrik-!" he pulled from her, a determined, slightly panicked, look on his face. He had lost his mother, he wasn't about to lose his father. He may not agree with everything the man said and did, but he was still his father and Henrik still loved him as such.

"Henrik I wasn't even supposed to tell you! He's not allowed visitors and it would do no good for you to barge in and demand entrance to see someone you know you're not allowed to see. They don't even know you're related to him, they just try to make light of the situation and joke about how similar your names are..."

Henrik's shoulders slumped as he stared at the entrance. He shook his head and turned back to Lorelei, tears in his eyes. She cooed softly to him and held her arms open, pulling him close to her in a tight, comforting embrace.

"It's going to be alright, Hen... everything's going to be alright..."

...

The funeral had been short and small. Many of those left in East Berlin would rather forget about the war and those who worshipped the Führer, as Mr. Schneeplestein had done. Henrik had gone, feeling void of emotion, his face carefully blank throughout the short service. His tantchen Gretchen had arrived as well, though she couldn't stay long, having to return to her place in West Berlin for reasons he did not know and did not ask.

She had been worried about him, being as close as she could, hovering over him. She offered to visit, before deciding for him. she would visit soon, in December, and they'd enjoy Christmas together and she could be properly introduced to his Lorelei instead of the quick introduction they'd had during that less than pleasant day.

December came very slowly, with all the political jargon flying around. Henrik didn't pay much attention to it, it wasn't his job to, and he didn't much care for it. Yes, it caused many a trouble, and yes, what he did care to pay attention to worried him greatly, and he didn't have much faith in those in power if the Führer was any good example. But, he didn't go sticking his nose in what was happening, and he didn't go out of his way to gain information.

After the funeral Henrik threw himself into his work, gaining extra hours and taking other people's shifts for free. He told Lorelei he just wanted to help people, but everyone could tell he was hurting and using his work as a distraction, even though most of the other hospital staff didn't know why.

Their Christmas get together was small and short, Gretchen coming over with a small pie and Lorelei making a small dinner. But Henrik didn't stay. He sat down and listened to the woman's idle chatter, inwardly glad they were getting along. His gaze kept shifting to the clock, impatient for his shift to start so he could leave. The presence of his tante bringing back now painful memories.

Lorelei moved in with him a few months later. She claimed it was because of how close they were, but Henrik knew her. He could see the pain and worry in her eyes every time he returned home from a late shift. It left him feeling guilty, knowing he'd caused it. He apologized the one way he knew he knew she would understand and see he was trying. He cut back on work, taking fewer hours and turning down more offers of working.

Soon, after he'd become accustomed to his new schedule once more, now working the legal amount of hours instead of overworking, Henrik was thinking of the ring he'd bought all that long while ago. He had pulled it from the small box he'd hidden it in a stared down at it with wide eyes and a soft smile. Lorelei was out shopping at the moment... he would have time to set up what he needed. It wasn't going to be big or flashy, but he hoped it would be enough.

Henrik got to work quickly, slipping out and picking some flowers out from the nearby flower shop. He was surprised the place was still open, due to the lack of constant customers and the trying times. But, he wasn't about to complain. He set up the flowers in a large vase on the small table they shared before going about making dinner. They didn't have many provisions, even the food they could buy was dwindling, but he made do. He just hoped she wouldn't mind that it wasn't the most romantic of dinners. He had just finished dishing up the plates when he heard her return home, and he bounced with a small smile.

"Verführerische zauberin?" he called, trying to calm his large smile, "Is that you?"

"Yes Liebling, it's me!" she called back from the entryway. He bounced over to her with a smile, adjusting his glasses so they were comfortable on his face, before grabbing her hand. He was just glad it wasn't cold enough out that he'd have to wait for her jacket to come off yet. He gently rugged her to the kitchen, filled with nervous excitement.

"Hen... what-?" she looked over at him with large blue eyes. He smiled and let go of her hand so he could pull out her chair.

"I figured you would like a nice evening together at home today... it's been a long week for both of us," he stated simply. She rolled her eyes fondly but giggled all the same.

"You're too cute," she said softly, taking her seat primly and crossing her ankles gently. He pushed her back in and moved around to his side. They enjoyed a quiet dinner together, Lorelei teasing him on how she didn't know he could cook. Laughter ended up filling the air after a while, and Henrik thought it was perfect.

He stood as if to go grab something from the kitchen. But he didn't. Instead, Henrik fell to one knee in front of his verführerische zauberin and shakily pulled out the ring.

"Lorelei, we've been together for years now... And I know I love you, with all my heart. You've been here for me through some of my hardest times, and I can't wait to go through some of the best times of my life with you. So, my verführerische zauberin, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked softly, finally looking up from her as he held the small ring up.

Lorelei had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Her hands were shaking by her sides as if debating whether or not to raise them to her face or not. She nodded her head and soon he had an armful of Lorelei, sobbing happily into his shoulder and repeating  _Ja, ja Henrik, ja leibling. Ja. Ja._ Over and over again. He just wrapped his arms around her and shifted so they would both be comfortable.

"Iche liebe dich, Lorelei."

"...Iche liebe dich, Henrik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Verführerische Zauberin means Alluring Enchantress, it is not a normal endearment, here it is used as one Henrik made up because of the meaning of Lorelei's name; Alluring Enchantress  
> *Leibling means Darling, Love, Honey and/or Sweetheart  
> *Ja means Yes  
> *Iche liebe dich means I love you


	3. Starry Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but sweet, hope you enjoy!!

They were married on February 7, 1959. The wedding was small, and Henrik knew Lorelei was disappointed in the size of it, that she had envisioned more. But he also knew that she understood why it couldn't be bigger. Neither of them made enough money to buy all the small tidbits that would make the wedding seem larger. And neither of them had enough surviving family members or friends to invite to the ceremony anyway.

All in all, Henrik wasn't too concerned.

Though their ceremony had been short, Henrik and Lorelei now both proudly wore a ring signifying their love. It was more then Henrik could have ever asked for. Since he and Lorelei already lived together they only planned on moving her things into his room, having nothing fancy since it was already their home together. That didn't stop Henrik from walking Lorelei over the threshold of their home once they'd returned. Nor did it stop him from showing her how much he loved her later that night.

...

Six months after their marriage, in August, Lorelei was confirmed to be two months pregnant. Henrik was ecstatic, he was going to be a father with Lorelei, his beautiful Verführerische Zauberin... And yet she seemed put off by the idea when it was first confirmed. Perhaps she was nervous about the pregnancy, it  _was_  going to be harder to raise a child in this world.

The two had gradually got more and more excited, however, and by the time Christmas was there Lorelei was healthily huge with her child, and the two were finally settling on names, Greta if the child was a girl, and Peter is the child was a boy. The couple enjoyed their Christmas as they normally would, but with many more gifts from friends for the babe, ranging from dummies and nappies to toys and clothes for the baby's first year.

As they entered the new year, 1960, the couple was happily getting ready. Well, Henrik was getting ready, using all his free time to set up the baby's room and make sure everything was in order. Lorelei mostly sat on the bed, as she was getting far too big to move around too much. 

As the first month of the year slowly passed by, Henrik was working as much as he could, hoping he'd be able to take a while off work to spend time with his new baby, even if they were short-staffed at the moment, there was a reason they hired him without obvious schooling, but no matter. He had always learned better by doing anyway, never did well by just sitting and studying. He now sat back on heels with a breath as he wiped his arm over his forehead and admired the work he'd been doing at home.

He had taken a brush and had started painting small designs along the bottom of the wall in the nursery, little stars that he planned to expand along the entirety of the one wall. He had just finished shuffling across the bottom with the smallest most smushed together stars, and once he reached the top they would be larger and farther spaced. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard a happy little chuckle from behind him.

Henrik turned with a smile to his beautiful wife, standing and brushing his hands on his pants before stepping closer, "Hello, leibchen," he said with a soft laugh as he tugged her as close as he could with the unborn babe between them, "And hello, herzchen," he said in a soft coo to her round belly, his hands trailing over the curve lovingly.

"Henrik, what on earth are you doing in here so late? You have to work in the morning, and I'm lonely," Lorelei said with a small, playful pout. Henrik rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I was adding some finishing touches to the baby's wall, they'll be here within the next month and I want to finish before that happens. It just wouldn't do to have the baby sleep in an unfinished room," he said, "But not to worry, I'm sure I could spare some time to sleep with my lovely wife."

"Well then come along, Henrik," she said, tugging his arm. Henrik chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"A moment, verführerische zauberin, I must cover up the paint pail so it does not dry on us," he said with a smile. She smiled and nodded at him, her hands trailing over his as she stepped away and he smiled back, watching as she turned to their bedroom, slow and careful of her belly, and walked in. He shook his head fondly and stepped back into the nursery to close the paint and he sighed happily before going to join his wife.

...

It was no less than a month later, a couple weeks after their first wedding anniversary that their newborn babe was born. A son, Peter Schneeplestein, born February 26th, 1960. The birth had been a long one, and Lorelei had insisted on having a home birth. So Peter was born to them in their home, something Henrik hadn't thought would be special till it happened.

He was sure the memory of holding his small, tiny, newborn son in his arms and naming him with a shaky voice as he held back tears of joy would be one he would look back upon forever. Peter was just so... so  _tiny_  and  _small_ , and his little hands kept latching onto his fingers in the most adorable way.

"Lorelei..." he said softly, "Lorelei do you want to hold your baby boy?" he asked, his voice as quiet and sincere as ever as he smiled shakily at his wife. Tear tracks were still visible on her face but she nodded hastily and held her arms out, silently begging him. He gently maneuvered the small boy into his mother's arms and smiled as his wife cradled their newborn child for the first time.

"Oh, my Peter, my little Peter," she said in a wavering voice, "My little Peter..."


	4. Project!

Hey guys!  
I’m putting together a little project for a fandubbed story/comic of this story and would really like some help!  
I currently am in desperate need of a co-writer!

I also need artists (for helping to create the “comic”/”graphic-novel-esque” portion) and voice actors!

The basic plan is to have an animatic/animated version of an original JackSepticEye set of fan-stories all about the egos lives BEFORE they were egos!

It will be starting off with everyone’s favorite German doctor, Doctor Henrik von Schnepelestein, the 100% Real Doctor, and his life in Berlin, Germany, 1932 - 1965 (mostly takes place between 1958 - 1965) before he became the ego we know and love today.

The story is based off canon “lore” on the character, as well as some personal headcanons (AKA this story, The Good Doctor!!)!

Click the link below to check out the project and/or to audition!!

https://www.castingcall.club/projects/the-good-doctor-a-jacksepticeye-fanimatic

**Author's Note:**

> *Mutter and Vater are the German names for mother and father  
> *Mutti is German for Mum  
> *Tante  is Aunt  
> *Tantchen is Auntie  
> *herzchen is ducky as well as other endearments  
> *ja is yes  
> *Ich liebe dich is I love you  
> *Tante wenig Chirurg is auntie's little surgeon


End file.
